Among Gods And Men
by Rosey sparks
Summary: "an explosion, a sort of flash and the suddenly it spat-"she pointed to the brown haired girl "-her out with some debris."..."well, Avengers, what are you waiting for, take a seat, we have important matters to discuss"..."the woman in the towers med bay, she is my mother."
1. Chapter 1

_**Among Gods And Men**_

 _ **CHAPTER 1**_

 _ **Mother!**_

A/N PLEASE READ!

I disclaim all rights to any products of marvel (and also whatever else I don't own), including the avengers (this is for the whole fanfiction)

The story is set in the first avengers, I know they weren't all together until they defeated Loki, but just imagine. Also the mission that they just returned from was made up. The story is before they meet Thor in the forest, but just pretend they know him already.

Any and all criticism is welcome, try not to be rude though, I have feelings to.

Feel free to ask any question, make any correction or any suggestion, but again, try not to be rude.

I will update when I feel like it, or can, I have a life, but I should update at least once or twice a month.

Yours truly, Sparky.

"What is she doing in my med bay and who is she?" Tony demanded as he and the rest of the Avengers watched an unconscious girl, covered in piles of blankets, making the only part of her visible her head, who was being checked over by Dr. Banner – who seemed a little dazed and star struck - standing in front of her – only allowing glimpses of her features - in the Avengers tower medical bay. She was young, no younger than seventeen years of age, with dark brown curly, almost ebony hair, about to her feat, and lightly tanned skin with a thick dusting of freckles all over her face. As soon as the Black Widow saw the young girl, she started to panic but soon covered her emotions with a stone mask; the only sign of her uneasiness was her left hand, which was ever so slightly twitching.

"An hour and a half before you arrived back from your mission, Jarvis reported continues, large, strange energy signatures coming from your lounge room, S.H.E.I.L.D. sent me up to check" Maria hill explained. "When I got here a strange light, started to form next to the far right wall, there was an explosion, a sort of flash and the suddenly it spat-"she pointed to the brown haired girl "-her out with some debris."

"So she literally just appeared out of thin air?" Clint summarised from where he sat, smirking at his clever question.

"Was there anything else on her?" Steve asked, ignoring Barton, just glad the young girl was healthy and safe.

Just as Maria was about to speak, Jarvis voice came through the unseen speakers. "Sir, the pirate is storming the decks, requesting that everyone come to the meeting room for a debriefing", with that final word everyone turned to tony, except Clint, who was quietly snickering in the corner. "No Biggy, I simply relisted fury under the tittle pirate" tony blurted, a proud smirk on his face. Steve starred at tony disapprovingly along with agent hill and Bruce, who looked like he was holding back a smile. Natasha was discreetly snickering and Clint was full out laughing his head off.

All the while Thor was just standing in the corner looking confused, "who are these pirates you speak of, if they are a danger to the grand city of New York, I shall gladly bring them to justice". Clint started to laugh harder, and almost chocked himself trying to, which was solved when Natasha patted his back, then hit him upside the head. "Ow, Tasha, what was that for" he whined. "It's rude to laugh at people" she said. "But you were laughing" Clint complained, "That's because everyone is too scared of me to tell me not to and by the way I was snickering" she shot back, smirking.

Agent hill was tapping her foot impatiently "stop squabbling and hurry up, I'll meet you at the debriefing" and with that, she turned on her heal and left. "We should go, no use in keeping Fury waiting any longer than he has to be" Bruce said standing up straight and walked out, soon to be followed by everyone else (except Thor, he was still standing in the corner , very confused I might add)

(A/N I thought of ending it here, but would have been to short – and mean)

The avengers filed into the meeting room, to see that fury was actually early for once, seated at the head of the table. Sitting in the shadows, with the back of the high backed chair he was sitting in facing the avengers, fury could have easily been viewed as the stereotypical, diabolical, mastermind from any television show or movie. All he needed to complete the look now, was a cat, preferably white or black, or ginger.

The chair swivelled around to face the avengers; Fury leaned his elbows on the table and started to tap his fingers together, "well, Avengers, what are you waiting for, take a seat, we have important matters to discuss" he said calmly in a commanding tone. Once everyone was seated Fury slid a surprisingly small folder into the middle of the table. Steve who was the first who was the first one to read what was in the folder asked "who is she, why don't we have any info on her? there is literally only a strip of paper in here telling us what we already know" the Black Widow started to pace back and forth muttering to herself about her mother, Hawkeye followed closely behind trying to comfort her.

"Romanoff" Fury commanded, eye twitching, the Black Widow stopped pacing about half a metre from the wall and turned to look at the one eyed man who had said her surname, "firstly, stop pacing, it's getting on my nerves and secondly, care to share with us as to what has got you so agitated?" a array of conflicting emotions crossed her face as she turned to Clint in their shadowy corner.

"You don't have to tell them" Clint reassured her. "I know, but they might hurt her" Natasha stated, clearly distressed. "They would never, even if they tried, they would have to go through us first and I can't think of anyone who would want to be in the situation of facing you of Tash" Clint laughed softly, imagining the scenario and Nat cracked a smile. "Clint, I think we should tell them, secrets won't help them trust us. This team can't fall apart, not now." Clint nodded his head and patted her back "you have my support, you can change your mind at any time" the Black Widow nodded back and turned around, back to her team.

When the Black Widow turned back all the avengers were staring at her. She took a breath, "the woman in the towers med bay, she is my mother." The room was silent for a minute or two in shock, and then it erupted in noise. "EVERYONE, SHUT-UP!" Fury shouted, "Now, Widow, explain. Who is she?" he continued, deadly calm.

"Most of what you know about me isn't true" she started. "Big surprise there" tony muttered sarcastically under his breath, but cowered away when the Black Widow glared at him. "As I was about to say before Tony rudely interrupted me was-" Natasha was cut off for the second time, but this time it was by the opening and closing of the meeting room door. Natasha wore a look that said she would murder the next person to interrupt her, which was confirmed when she spoke deadly and quietly "the next person to interrupt me will be dead by morning or as soon as I get my hands on them, whichever comes first." A gorgeous giggle that sounded like wind chimes sounded through the room. "Natasha, you wouldn't kill you mother, would you now. Even though our family does have a tendency for these sorts of things to happen" the entrancing voice stoped and sighed. "MOTHER!" Natasha yelled in excitement and darted around to dive tackle the speaker in a hug. They both fell to the ground in a laughing heap, arms and feet tangled together. The whole room was shocked into silence; no one had ever seen the cold-hearted assassin show such emotion, other than Hawkeye.

They both stood up and hugged for a moment, before pulling away, but not before the mystery woman placed a delicate kiss on Natasha's cheek. The agent blushed and whispered "mom, not in front of my friends." the beautiful brown haired woman smiled, revealing a set of perfect pearly white teeth from behind her soft, luscious, perfectly formed, cherry blossom coloured lips. A twinkle of mischief started to form in her delightfully stunning, forest green eyes. "Natasha, why don't you introduce me to your little friends" she said, while looking over the occupants of the room, who all seemed to be entranced by her beauty, even Fury and Agent Hill.

A/N PLEASE READ!

You can submit OC's for the other gods and goddess-Titans, primordials and Artemis's hunters included- in the story (Aphrodite is already taken) (have to be Greek), just fill out the form bellow (also, first in, best served- meaning the OC's that are submitted first, I will use):

 _ **Your name/or OC's full name (name the deity chooses to go by in public):**_

 _ **Your/Oc's hair colour:**_

 _ **Your/Oc's eye colour:**_

 _ **Your/Oc's skin colour:**_

 _ **Your/Oc's body shape:**_

 _ **Your/Oc's height:**_

 _ **Your/Oc's favourite colour:**_

 _ **Your/Oc's personality:**_

 _ **Which God or Goddess are you/is the Oc (do they prefer to use their Roman or Greek name?)?**_

 _ **Backstory (optional-I can integrain it into the myths):**_

 _ **Any added features or body parts on appearance:**_

 _ **Your/Oc's favourite activities:**_

 _ **Your/Oc's favourite place to be (has to have something to do with their domain/territory/powers):**_

 _ **Weapon of choice (if it is already mentioned in myth, then it has to be something similar):**_

 _ **Extra/other/stuff I might of missed out on:**_

 _ **If you want to be with anyone or have a crush (I will take this into consideration, don't assume for sure that I will match you with the person (put six preferences in, they can't all be in the avengers, also number your preferences in order of liking the most to the least-#1 for the most and #6 for the least):**_

A/N for Artemis's hunters, they can only be girls:

 _ **Your name/or OC's full name:**_

 _ **Your/Oc's hair colour:**_

 _ **Your/Oc's eye colour:**_

 _ **Your/Oc's skin colour:**_

 _ **Your/Oc's body shape:**_

 _ **Your/Oc's height:**_

 _ **Your/Oc's favourite colour:**_

 _ **Your/Oc's personality:**_

 _ **Which God or Goddess is your parent or are you mortal or something else /is the Oc's?:**_

 _ **Backstory (optional):**_

 _ **Any added features or body parts on appearance:**_

 _ **Your/Oc's favourite activities:**_

 _ **Your/Oc's favourite place to be:**_

 _ **Weapon of choice:**_

 _ **Their powers):**_

 _ **Extra/other/stuff I might of missed out on:**_


	2. AN Important

**I know it's annoying that I haven't posted another chapter recently, but I was waiting for those OC's, I'll probably wait another week or two, but if I don't get OC's by then, then I will continue on the story without them.**

 **Yours truly**

 **Sparky**

 **Xoxoxoxoxo**


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
Aphrodite

"I'm not little" Tony piped up spellbound and speech a little slurred. The mystery woman looked him over again and said "no you aren't", which surprisingly made Tony blush. The green eyed woman seemed to glide over the floor in a supple grace, with an air of elegance hanging around her. She reached Steve, who was staring at her in wonder, and twirled a lock of his golden hair around her finger, leaning over the arm rest of his chair. "Well aren't you a handsome one. What's your name?" she asked. "It's Steve, ma'am" the captain said faintly, his blue eyes glistening with awe. The tall woman leaned in, towards Steve's ear and purred seductively "are you a hero, because you sure look like one to me", Steve instantly turned a colour of red that would put a tomato to shame. The woman crept towards his neck and started nuzzling it, breathing in his scent and then left trails of small, delicate kisses till the middle of it. When she reached the middle of the captain's neck she stopped and started to suck and nibble, leaving a bruise on the unmarked skin. Steve let lose a small embarrassed moan, with lust in his eyes.  
"MOTHER!" Natasha shouted, embarrassed "last time this happened, you promised that you would not kiss my friends or do anything else rated above PG! Actually, scratch that, let's leave it at G!" The Black Widow's mother? Pouted "but Natasha, darling, he smelt so delicious and he's just simply gorgeous and I haven't had anyone as pretty lately" she whined. "No buts, mother, you promised!" The Black Widow complained. "Well, I didn't exactly promise, I just said I'd try and plus, you remember Adonis? I haven't had someone like him in ages; don't you think your friend is even more handsome and sweet?" Natasha frowned, then turned away and huffed in annoyance.  
"Fine, but just for you Tashy" the woman sighed. "And mother do you mind? We're in the middle of a meeting, well we were" Natasha spoke, emphasizing the word 'were'. "Hmph, fine, but I'm staying here, right here, no matter how much it embarrasses you." The rest of the avengers and the Agents were staring on, just content to be looking at the beautiful woman. The woman crawled onto the Captains lap and snapped her fingers, letting her head fall onto the Captain's chest.  
Suddenly the room came to life in a burst of sound; out of the daze they appeared to be in. "Ah, Woman on my lap, woman on my lap!" Steve half shrieked, not knowing what to do he pressed himself into the chair, sending snickers around the room. "EVERYONE SHUT YO MOUTHES!" Fury shouted at the top of his lungs.  
(Right now I can just imagine Fury going all sassy on them,  
Fury: Oh, no, you didn't *snaps fingers in Z formation*  
Me: I just did  
Fury: Hell no!)  
"Well that escalated quickly" Tony muttered under his breath. "Explain now, Romanoff" Fury said, cold as ice, a vein throbbing on his forehead. Natasha opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the woman "hello, you must be Nick Fury; I'm Natasha's mother, very nice to meet you". "I know that, what I want to know is who you are and how you are my agent's mother, when you are clearly at least seven years younger than her" Fury asked, practically interrogating her. "Well, for the moment you can call me Taylor." The woman, Taylor, stated. "I like that name, I think I picked up in France a while back. Oh and the French, wonderful people, swung the other way for a bit while I was there, if you know what I mean." Taylor mused to herself. "Mother" Natasha coughed and nudged the woman. "Oh, yes, thank you dear. I am- dear gods, stop squirming boy or I might take you now" Steve instantly stopped moving, altogether, not daring to even do so much as breath"-thank you sweetie" Steve's face was now even redder than before, if that was even possible, this once again sent snickers around the room. "For god's sake, breath dear, you look like a medusa victim. Hmm, where was I, oh, that's right, I am-" at that moment another person chose to burst through the doors. "I swear on Neptune's beard, that the person who interrupted me will wish they're dead by the time I'm done wi-oh, hello there Thor, sweetie" Taylor said, quickly changing from a threatening voice to a sweet one. "Oh captain, you are a lucky man. Hello lady Aphrodite, how hath thy been, my friend?" Thor almost shouted. "I have been well little one, how has the Allfather been fairing since last I saw him? How is your sweet mother?" Taylor asked. "They are both well, but troubled my lady" Thor's face visibly saddened. "Oh sweet child, is your brother well? What ails them, little one?" the woman cooed. "It is my brother, he is about to do terrible, terrible things." Thor said, looking like a kicked puppy.  
"I'm sorry to interrupt your little reunion but we have more important things to be concerned about" The one eyed director stated. "How do you know Thor, what does he mean by Aphrodite and what are you?"  
"What do they teach you these days, so that you do not know of the old ways, the ancient times? Who am I, you ask? I am the last born child of Uranus, born of sea and sky, the eldest of the gods, the youngest sister of Kronos, most beautiful of mortal and immortal women alike, I…!  
I am Aphrodite!"

A/N  
Hi again *waves hand*, I've got this chapter done for now. If you have any suggestions or ideas, then, well leave a comment or review, thank you to the people who have read my fanfic and/or followed it. I'll be continuing on without any Oc's, but if you want to enter one and haven't got the chance or something, just fill in the form from chapter one and send it to me, I'll leave the chance to send in Oc's open for most of the fanfic so feel free to send one in at any time .  
Sincerely, Sparky  
:D ;p


	4. Thank You!

P.S.

Thank you so much Bleh-x and clvr1998 for following my story!


	5. AN

_**A/N**_

I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG! I'M SUCH AN A-HOLE! I will update immediately after I post this, but here's a shout out to all the people who have read this. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THISSSSSSSSSSS! And a special thank you to those who have;

-Favorited:

*clvr1998

(The only person who has; Thank you )

-Followed:

*AGirlInABlueBox

(Who seems to be a fellow Whovian from her name :D)

*Bleh-X

(XD)

*Ninja0404 is a fanfiction geek

(Aren't we all ;) )

* clvr1998

(Again, thank you)

*runvus

(And I can't forget the last follower )

-THANK YOU ALL!

Also to:

-Guest:

*Thank you so much I will be doing that now. I've kept you waiting for long enough XD

\- Ninja0404 is a fanfiction geek

*Going to do it right now ;)


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER 3**_

 _ **GLITTER!?**_

A/N

 **Me** : I apologize for every time the characters are OOC. Also sorry, please don't kill me for not updating for so long (you guys must be really *Beep*ed at me) … *dodges various weapons, a few laser beams and Loki's sceptre*

 **Me** : I said sorry, what more do you guys want!?

 **Angry** **Mob** : An update a day!

 **Me** : That's not even possible!

 **Angry** **Mob** : *Angry Mob lights torches, sharpens stakes and thrust pitchforks into the air* GET HER!

 **Me** : WAIT! Wait, wait, wait!

 **Angry** **Mob** : you have five seconds! One… Two…

 **Me** : How did you guys get Loki's sceptre?!

 **Angry Mob** : That's for us to know and you too find out!

 **Me** : Well, that doesn't matter anymore… its mine now! Bow before me! *Evil cackle* world domination, here I come!

 **Angry Mob** : We screwed up big time *Running away*

 **Me** : That's right you puny mortal people, run! *Evil laugh*

 **Me** : *Sceptre disappears* Wait, where did it go?

 **Loki** : You're stealing my job

 **Me** : Ohhh, heeeyyy Lokiiii

 **Loki** : *Slowly backs away*

 **Me** : *Glomps Loki*

 **Loki** : "Someone help meeeee-"

 **Me:** *Knocks Loki out and slowly drags him away* "ah, sorry about that" *rubs back of neck* "on with the story then!" * *

 **Loki** : *Slowly crawling away in the background*

Aphrodite lounged across the Captains lap in in a proud manner, like she expected the occupants of the room to fall at their knees and worship her. "Oh great, another Demi-god" Tony commented sarcastically and rolled his eyes. The expression on the woman's face changed to one of fury, she stood up and straightened to her full height. The atmosphere in the room seemed to darken and get colder. The woman's aura turned from a light flowing presence to a crushing weight, terrifying all in the room, even Fury. "I'll have you know, that I am no Demi-god, mortal" she spat the last word with distaste at Tony. Tony, being the genius-billionaire-playboy philanthropist that he was, raised an eyebrow, not at all sensing the atmosphere or just, stupidly, choosing to ignore it. "Oh, come on, you're just another pretty face with no real power, I bet I could beat you, no effort! Even non-Hulked out Bruce could probably knock you straight on your ass!" Tony arrogantly stated. "Tony" Bruce pleaded "don't insult her and don't bring me into this, I don't want to die." Tony glared at Bruce, "thanks for backing me up" he said sarcastically "you just quit and back out anytime there's real drama" Tony spat.

"You, mortal, you have angered me and that is a very bad idea, most other gods would smite you on the spot, for the disrespect you have shown, but I give you ONE, ONE more chance to see the error you have made or I will do it for you" her voice crackled with power, like a live wire. Tony scoffed "Error? There is no error. How bout I give you a choice? You show me respect, or I through you out of my tower, back to wherever you came from. How's that sound?"

"I have warned you mortal! You have chosen to not head my warning, now bear witness and face the consequences." The woman seemed to glow with power. In an instant Tony's face and skin became wrinkled and spotted with veins, and covered in liver spots, his hair whitened and fell away in some places. His back hunched and his body shrunk and became brittle, his clothes hung of his thin, bony limbs. His muscles degraded and his skin became slack. His now wide eyes were sunken into their sockets.

Silence rung throughout the room; "what have you done to me?!" Tony croaked Shakely as he starred horrified at his now fragile, gnarled, wrinkled and spotted hands. "This mortal, is the price you pay for your vanity, your pride and offending me, choose carefully what you do next, lest you stay as you are" Aphrodite sneered.

"Tony, apologise, now! She's giving you a choice, take it!" Natasha commanded. "Heed my daughter's advice, the only reason you live is because of your friendship with her, you are replaceable." Aphrodite agreed. Suspense hung thick in the air, everyone on the edge of their seats, just waiting to see what Tony would do.

-_- -_- Line Break -_- -_-

Brought to you by the colourful pinwheel I got on the last day of school :D

… A few minutes later...

Tony swallowed his pride and muttered something incoherent under his breath. "What was that?" Aphrodite coaxed smugly. "I'msorryforinsultingyou." "What?" "I said I'm sorry", Tony spat out through gritted teeth. "What? I didn't hear that" Aphrodite raised an eyebrow. "Mother!" Natasha yelled. "Hmph, fine", head held high, Aphrodite waved her hand and Tony disappeared in a cloud of…

Black Widow POV

"Mother!? GLITTER, really?!"I raised an eyebrow at her. She could be so dramatic at times. I mean come on; it was a cloud of GLITTER for the Olympus' sake! GLITTER. And to add to that it was pink! Though I am aware that mother can go a "bit overboard sometimes", well not a just bit, and not just overboard, and not just sometimes. It does have its perks; I can just imagine the expression on Tony's face. I suppressed a snicker, I am never going to let him forget this; this is going to be fun.

Captain America POV

What in the world, is going on? First a strange girl appears in Stark's tower, out of nowhere, she sits on my lap, I blush at that thought (ah, Steve, always the gentleman), then we find out she's Natasha's mother, then she tells us she's a god, then she somehow ages Tony and then Stark disappears in a cloud of pink glitter! I wish Bucky was here, he would know what to do. I sighed. The world has changed so much from when I was last in it. I don't know where I fit in anymore. Life was so much easier back then, with Bucky and _her._ I sighed sadly again.

Hawkeye POV

I burst out laughing. Oh, my, God! Glitter! Pink glitter! This too funny to ignore! I'm taking a photo of this or maybe a video! I grinned; Toney's never going to hear the end of it. Tasha's mum is awesome! Maybe we should prank Tony together some time.

Thor POV

Ah, the Man of Iron should never have angered Lady Love. That is, was and will always be a bad idea. I still remember what she did to me the time, as a mere child, that I used her, as she calls it, 'Make-up' as war paint… I shiver. Never again.

Bruce POV

Glitter?! I'm never going to let Tony forget this. I told him not to, but noooo, he just had to go and insult the all-powerful goddess! This is why I didn't want to get involved. Sometimes I wonder about the man's mental health…

Tony POV

...

WTF!

OUCH! What was that! I walk into something, and fall over again and face plant.

…

Fury POV

What can I say? Karma's a real bitch. Stark got what was coming. Now, someone better start explaining or heads are gonna start rolling.

Agent Hill POV

…

Glitter? Why did I ever get involved with the Avengers initiative? Why?!

…

Normal POV

No one could see Tony through the glitter. Suddenly the glitter stirred and a thump was heard, someone or something was moving inside, and then…..

( **A/N** LOL! You thought it was going to be a cliff-hanger, didn't you?)

Out came a hideous monster, its skin was pink and mutilated and it was roaring an awful croaking sound, it walked in an odd fashion and its skin crumbled away with each step it took. It was! It was! …

It was Tony, covered in pink glitter, trying to get away from the glitter cloud. His eyes were closed so that the glitter wouldn't get in them, which made it hard for him to walk without tripping over or walking into something. And he was coughing because he didn't breath while in the glitter cloud, because that would end up with him probably chocking to death; not the best way to die, especially if you were Ironman. Each step (or fall) he took would shake free some of the loose glitter, leaving a trail of it behind him.

( **A/N** Leave a comment if you thought it wasn't Tony/ also if you want an Oc in here fill out one of the forms in chapter one and put it in the comments/reviews :D)

If anyone were able to see the expression on Tony's face, through the glitter, they would have seen a hilarious mixture of confusion, shock and disbelief. Tony made his way (however clumsily and slowly it was) over to one of the chairs and basically, collapsed. Meanwhile everyone was either staring at him in shock, amusement or a mixture of both.

Fury cleared his throat and glared at the woman. "Ok Ms. 'Aphrodite' or whatever your name may be, I want an explanation and I want it now. How did you get into the avengers tower and why? What and who are you? Are you a threat?" Aphrodite laughed, "oh you silly little mortals and your silly little thoughts. Weren't you listening when I told you who and what I am?" If it could, Fury's glare darkened. "If you do not answer my questions I will have to consider you a threat to the United States of America and the City of New York, so I suggest that you tell me what I want to know" Fury said coolly.

Aphrodite looked as if she was about to take that as a challenge, when Natasha whispered something to her. "Mother, please don't cause any more trouble than you have to". Aphrodite sighed but nodded, "only for you Tasha". She turned to the one eyed man. "As I have ALREADY told you I am the divine and heavenly deity, the goddess Aphrodite of Love and beauty, the last born child of Uranus, born of sea and sky, the eldest of the gods and the youngest sister of Kronos, at your service" Aphrodite grinned. "I have many more tittles, but bragging does get tiering" The goddess feigned a yawn.

"Then how did you age Tony if your domains are love and beauty?" Bruce curiously asked. "I am a god I may do whatever I so please, whenever I so please, to whomever I so please to" Aphrodite answered. Natasha rolled her eyes. "That's true mother, but it's also because as a goddess of beauty you have the right and power to take away beauty". Aphrodite pouted, "I know that Natasha darling, but, my explanation sounded way cooler; it had spunk! You know?" Natasha smirked and rolled her eyes at that. "Anyway darling, getting on with the interrogation. Am I a threat? Well, that just depends on whether or not I want to be. As to how I got here and why… well, ummm… I just wanted to visit Natasha darling here, there, that's it! Can't I visit you anymore just because I want to?" "Mother!" "Fine! Igotcompletlywastedandonaspurofthemomentdecisiondecidedthatiwantedtovisityousoiteleportedandsortofblackedoutinyourloungeroombecauseiwassodrunk!" "mother I don't think even Hermes could have understood that" Natasha raised an eyebrow. "Fine, but you're not allowed to laugh at me" the goddess huffed and crossed her arms. "I got completely wasted and on a spur of the moment decision decided that I wanted to visit you, so I teleported, and sort of blacked out in your lounge room because I was so drunk. There! Happy!" "Very" Natasha snickered. Meanwhile in the background everyone else was just watching the ongoing conversation go on like a tennis match. "I knew you would laugh at me" Aphrodite pointed an accusing finger at her daughter. "I never agreed to that" The red haired assassin supressed a smirk.

"Wait, so let me get this straight. Since you're a goddess and Agent Romanoff here is your daughter, wouldn't that make her a demigod?" Tony asked, interrupting the conversation. While Aphrodite just huffed and glared at Tony, Natasha answered him. "Yes, it does. Did no one ever wonder why I choose to seduce my targets? No? I inherited some of mother's abilities."

"Well, that's enough about me then." Aphrodite sat perched on the edge of the table, "Go on with your meeting, I'll just sit here. Maybe if I feel like it I'll help you with whatever your problem is." Fury glared at her but he sighed angrily and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Normally, I would say no, but since you might know what it is, you can stay." The director of shield took a breath and started to continue what he was saying; "Earli-" before he could continue, Fury was dive tackled by a goddess-y blur. "YYYYYYYAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Aphrodite screamed, forcing everyone to cover their ears or become deaf.


	7. AN (I'm not dead)

I'm so sorry ;-;

I am trash

I will update soon

I think...

;0;

Please don't kill me?


	8. AN Choices

Hey guys *Waves*

This was my first fanfic ever...

And I feel like it's really crap because my writting wasn't as good back then...

I'm not really that proud of it.

And Aphrodite is a massive Mary Sue.

And I never really updated and I sorta left you guys hanging... A lot...

So I'm gonna give you guys three choices:

A) I delete the story

B) I put it up for adoption?

Or

C) I remodel it and try and improve it and make it less cringeworthy...

So comment you opinion in the reviews.

Apologies from your crap author

Rosey sparks

;)


End file.
